Lilith
Lilith Aensland is a character from Darkstalkers. She is a third of energy that was split from the succubus Morrigan. This excess energy was separated from her at birth by her father, Belial, to keep her from becoming too powerful. The separated energy formed a consciousness of its own and named itself Lilith. Story Belial, the ruler of all Makai and Morrigan's adoptive father, foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone with great power would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. Using his near omnipotent foresight, he predicted that one which such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he personally selected Morrigan as his immediate heir. Morrigan was a very special succubus; she was born as an "S class" noble. But at that time, a struggle for power had already started between the noble houses. Numerous battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given such rights to power. To complicate matters further, Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within herself. If she were to be left unguided, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Thus, Belial decided to split her powers and isolate them in order to protect her. Morrigan's soul was split into two, one of the halves was isolated in a negative space that Belial had specifically created. Belial intended to return the sealed off portion to Morrigan when she was able to control her powers but died before he could. The sealed-off power had begun to have its own will. She (Lilith) had begun to recognize herself roughly a decade after the sealing process. As Lilith found out about Makai, her feelings grew. These feelings were different from normal emotions like admiration and jealousy, they were closer to a primitive instinct to return home... In Darkstalkers 3, the demon Jedah releases Lilith and gives her a body -- that of a smaller, more cheerful succubus. In return, Lilith was to lure Morrigan and the other Darkstalkers to him. Lilith seems to enjoy her life until she realizes that she is not the "original" -- she is only a part of another person. She discovers that she often becomes transparent and realizes she has limited time to find her "soul mate", in order to continue her existence. Morrigan also feels that Lilith is a part of her, but she does not feel she needs Lilith as badly as Lilith needs her. Jedah realizes this, and he manipulates Lilith to meet Morrigan so he can use them both to extend his power. However, Lilith knows that Jedah is lying to her. Lilith is only absorbed by Morrigan in Morrigan's ending leaving Morrigan, like Lilith, with a more cheerful personality and a new view on the world. In Lilith's ending, she seems to fail to reach Morrigan's unconscious body in time and appears to fade from existence seconds before Morrigan wakes up, though Morrigan again seems to feel something has changed within her, meaning that Lilith actually succeeded in returning. Powers and Abilities As she is derived from Morrigan, she shares similar attacks with Morrigan but with some different executions as well. For example, her Soul Flash is a projectile attack like Morrigan's Soul Fist but instead of a ki blast, she summons a shining green bat with hearts resonating around its body that only travels for a short distance. She does have attacks unique from Morrigan, such as her Mystic Arrow where she tosses her enemies across the stage with her wings in the manner of a bow and arrow. She can also have her bats attack in a swarm. She shares Morrigan's ability to transform her clothes into whatever she wants to wear at the moment. Other Appearances Outside of the Darkstalkers games, Lilith appears alongside Morrigan in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, where she is seen helping her in battle during her Silhoutte Blade hyper combo (as well as appears in her entry, taunt and one win pose and as a secret character, having mind-swapped with Morrigan) and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars during her Darkness Illusion hyper combo. She appears in Felicia's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution, and she is also included in Namco x Capcom and Cross Edge. Trivia *Originally during development, Lilith was intended to be the half-angel sister of Morrigan, with one of her conceptual names being Genevieve. *Two of Lilith's moves contrast Morrigan's moves in their title. While Morrigan has Shadow Blade and Darkness Illusion, both having to deal with the "dark", Lilith has the same two moves only they're titled Shining Blade and Luminous Illusion, both dealing with the theme of "light." *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Lilith will transforms into a younger version of herself wearing baggy pajamas while holding a pillow. *During Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, Lilith transforms into a small bat with a red bow on her head. *Lilith only appeared in Vampire Savior (DarkStalkers 3) and Vampire Savior 2. The new characters including Lilith herself were mostly removed from Vampire Hunter 2 due to it being a semi-remake of Night Warriors but their residual data remains most notably Lilith, who unlike the other removed characters still has her sprites and animations in the game's data and can be played as via hacking. The game can be beaten without error using Lilith though she lacks voices and her Showtime move will instead play random music tracks when buttons are pressed. Gallery Image:Lilith.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:Lilith2.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Lilith early concept 01.jpg|Concept artwork Image:LilithSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:Lilith&BBHood.png|With B.B. Hood Image:EdayanLilith.png|Art by Edayan Image:DarkstalkersCTLilith.png|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' by Arnold Tsang Image:WarrenMorrigan&Lilith.png|Art by Emily Warren Image:DarkTributeLilith.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Ijul Lilith (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Image:DarRes_Lilith.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' by Stan Lau DarRes Valentine Card Art.png|Valentine's Day card art Image:Oni_Soul_Lilith.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Image:SFxAC_Lilith.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Demons